Innocently Blamed
by LonelyButLovely
Summary: After a little trouble, Max finds herself with two weeks worth of school service! But Max isn't the only one bad enough to earn that punishment...AU FAX
1. Chapter 1

So I'm not exactly innocent but you can't really blame me for accidentally setting what'shername's dress on fire. It was a complete accident, I swear. I was only thinking about doing it but I didn't actually mean to do it! Though I hafta admit, it was quite the scheme. It was a dress for the spring play and I was pretty much doing the entire world a favor by burning that godawful scrap of cloth that they categorized as 'fashion' or whatnot. She just better be thankful she wasn't in the dress at the time or her _PERFECT_ skin might've been blemished, heaven forbid that should ever happen.

But nonetheless, I was blamed for the incident. I was being careless and accidentally dropped the (lit) match for the candles on her dress - which I found out was quite flammable after oh, say maybe two seconds. Under one minute the whole thing had already turned into ashes on the ground. My shock quickly turned into joy and I was practically jumping in the air out of joy.

And of course, Miss High and Mighty took that moment to come and pick up her dress for a scene. All her shrieking and shouting brought the entire production to a stuttering halt and I was sentenced to two weeks worth of community service. I knew that people rarely got this kind of punishment here and those who had didn't want to talk about it. Rumors spread quickly and everyone eventually knew I was going to suffer these next two weeks.

"Is it true Max?" JJ rushed up to me as I grabbed my books from my locker. "You're going to do the punishment?"

"What other choice do I have?" I sighed, shrugging my shoulders and slamming the door shut.

"That's awful!" JJ fell into step by my side.

"It won't be that bad," I assured her not even sure myself. "It's probably just cleaning and stuff. I can deal."

"But that's two while weeks!" She pointed out.

"So I should just _skip_ the punishment and hope I don't get called in for an even _harsher_ punishment for skipping my _already_ bad punishment?" I raised an eyebrow at her as we entered the classroom together.

"Well, I-I guess you can't really skip it..." she stammered quickly.

"See? Even if I wanted to get out if it," I set my books down, "I wouldn't be able to."

After forty-something minutes of listening to the fascinating life of dung beetles and me zoning out, the fire alarm went off. A fire alarm is a great thing to hear when you're not doing anything productive except for maybe pretending to listen to the lecture of dung beetles. Everyone quickly stood and filed out the door, exiting the building. I was mildly curious as to why we were having a fire drill when we already had one this month. Not my problem.

* * *

**[This is a pre-written story that can be used as a diversion for the readers of "Beyond the Picket Fence" while I figure out what to write next ~.~]**


	2. Day 1

**.:**Day 1**:.**

* * *

It was seven in the morning. And not just any morning: Saturday morning to be exact. At the park. _During my spring break._ I can't even tell you this wonderful this is. Like, I'm so enjoying this right now. I can tell you know I'm being sarcastic. It's just a hunch.

"The rakes are over there," the man - Hank, I think - was saying. "You can put the leaves in that bin over there. I'll be back later."

"Gotcha," I smiled.

He looked around. "There's suppose to be someone else..."

"I got this," I reassured him just praying he'd leave faster. "Now move along so I can get started."

"Alright," he glanced around once more and then shrugged, leaving.

I snorted. "This blows. It's not even my fault. Technically."

Sighing frustratedly, I grabbed a shovel and began my hard work. I was finished with about one third of the area when someone else showed up. I paused for a moment. I watched the figure as it got closer. I realized the figure was a guy. I raised my eyebrow. Was this my supposed partner who was going to join me?

"Raking the leaves?" I asked as he got within a five-foot radius.

He looked at me for a moment, his dark eyes meeting mine. He flashed me a grin. "Yep."

I threw him the rake. He caught it. "Well, you can get started. I'm taking a well-deserved break."

I stalked off to sit on the bench near the storage and cracked open a bottle of water. I swallowed a mouthful and set it down before pulling my knees to my chest and resting my forehead on them. I closed my eyes and started dozing off.

I figure it was about maybe twenty minutes or so before I was woken up by the guy who was raking. I look up at him and yawned, blinking in the harsh light. He set down the rake and sat down next to me.

"Max." I said before he could speak a word.

"Hmm," he nodded looking out at our handiwork. "Just call me Fang."

"Is that like, a nickname?" I asked stupidly.

"You could say that," he replied.

"Guess I'll be working with you from now on," I said offering my water. "This'll be fun."

Fang took it. "Ditto."


	3. Day 2

**.:**Day Two**:.**

* * *

"You were late yesterday," Hank said disapprovingly.

Fang shrugged.

"That'll be an extra week," he said with a grunt. "For the both of ya."

"What?" I exclaimed. "But I was here!"

"I know," Hank sent a piercing stare to Fang. "This is just so you'll make sure you're both on time."

I groaned. _Great_. That's three weeks of no spring break._ Three. Damned. Weeks._

"Today you'll be weeding the garden," he looked at us both carefully. "You can throw them in a plastic bag and toss'em. You'll have to water the seedlings as well so the watering can is in the shed and the hose is out back."

"Gotcha," I flexed my fingers.

"No funny business," he warned us. "I'll be back around noon to clear out the leaves from yesterday. I've gotta run a few errands."

Mind you, it's eight thirty in the morning at the moment. I'm pretty sure we'll be done by at least ten. But who cares? I'll just nap or whatever in the rest of my time.

We waited for him to leave and grabbed plastic bags for the weeds as well as a small shovel. I started at one end of the garden while he began at the other. After maybe half an hour or so, I took a moment to rest. These weeds were stubborn and the roots would just not come out. Stupid weeds.

"How's it going?" Fang asked casually.

I brushed my hands off. "Terrible. These retarded plants should rot in hell for all eternity."

He chuckled. "Nice."

I shrugged. "I just want this to be over with. You?"

"Agreed," he nodded.

We worked in silence for a moment longer. I focused entirely on this one weed growing near the edge which seemed to be impossible to pull out. I hacked at the soil repeatedly but the roots just seemed to get stronger and stronger. I finally stabbed the root as if I was murdering someone brutally and then wriggled it in the dirt furiously. I grunted and wiped the sweat off my brow, sitting back and glared at the stubborn weed. Something cold touched my cheek.

"Here," he stood next to me with a cold soda in hand, another pressed to my cheek.

I took it gratefully and, brushing my hands off, opened it. I took a sip and stood, peering at the garden. We were now maybe, seventy-five percent done. It was probably only nine or nine thirty so we had plenty of time to rest. I fanned myself with my hand and pressed the soda to my face, enjoying the cold on my cheek.

"What'd you do?" He asked as I turned around.

"Set something on fire..." I smiled sheepishly. "Maybe it was a subconscious act but I swear it was an accident."

"So I've heard," he chuckled at that, sipping his soda.

"What'd you do?" I asked in return.

He seemed to ponder for a moment then grinned. "Set the fire alarms off."

"That was you?" I asked incredulously. "Genius!"

"Got a couple detentions and this," he shrugged then punched me in the arm lightly. "It's not so bad though. I met you."

"That's great," I laughed lightly to hide my embarrassment. "I guess these three weeks won't be too bad."

"Yep."


	4. Day 5

**.:**Day 5**:.**

* * *

Together we quickly clipped the hedges and shrubbery. It took about two hours to get all of them. Then we went around picking up the fallen branches before going around to sweep it up. We threw away all the branches and began to pick up the garbage around the park. I stuck the spear-thingy - Hank told me what it was called...I just forgot to pay attention - into the foam cup and shoved it into the black garbage bag I was holding.

I had my headphones plugged into my iPod, Paramore's 'Brick by Boring Brick' blasting in my ears to cancel out all other noises.

_Well you built up a world of magic_  
_Because your real life is tragic_  
_Yeah, you built up a world of magic_

_If it's not real_  
_You can't hold it in your hand_  
_You can't feel it with your heart_  
_And I won't believe it_

"But if it's true, you can see it with your eyes," I started singing out loud absentmindedly. "Oh, even in the dark...and that's where I want to be, yeeeaaah~"

My headphones were suddenly silent and I heard, "Go get your shovel! And we'll dig a deep hole!"

Fang was singing along with me, the headphone end in his hand. "To bury the castle, bury the castle! Well go get your shovel  
and we'll dig a deep hole!"

"To bury the castle, bury the castle!" We sang together, the music drifting loudly from my iPod. _"Ba da ba ba da ba ba da..."_

We continued on like that until the song ended. When it did end, he returned my headphone cord to the socket and smiled briefly before returning to work. It took me a moment to realize the next song started after the surprise of his voice. Hesitantly, I began singing again.

"If I'm a bad person, you don't like me," I sang casually looking around. "Well, I guess I'll make my own way. It's a circle, a mean cycle. I can't excite you anymore."

Fang reached from behind me, unplugged my headphones, pocketed them and then turned my iPod up to full volume so that the music began blaring up and filling the natural sounds of nature with electronic guitars and drums.

"We're the friends who stuck together, we wrote our names in blood..."

And that's how I spent a whole afternoon singing Paramore songs and more with Fang.


	5. Day 8

**.:**Day 8**:.**

* * *

A week has officially passed. Now just fourteen more days to go before I'm back to sleeping my mornings off and not getting up until noon. Fang and I were washing the windows today. After we found the rags and soap that is.

"How the heck are we suppose to wash them without having anything?" I growled kicking over a box irritably. We had spent fifteen minutes searching for a single bottle of soap to no avail. No rags, no soap... I shrugged and exhaled loudly. "Well, guess we'll call it a day. What say you?"

He remained silent for a moment the looked at me with an unreadable expression. "You don't want another week do you?"

I pressed my lips shut knowing he was right. No work today meant more work tomorrow. And probably a whole other week to fill it out, knowing Hank. I sighed and lifted up a box of plastic pots in response. I set the box down and opened the box beneath it. I pulled it out and called Fang over.

"Found'em," I muttered handing him a bucket with rags and soap. "Let's get this over with."

We went out to the first couple of windows by the bathrooms. Fang quickly filled the buckets and filled them with soap so that they became sudsy. We dipped our rags in and began cleaning.

It had been going well for an hour our so when Fang suddenly knocked over the soap bucket on the bench and it splattered all over my chest. I gaped at the mess and gave him a narrowed look. He shrugged in a 'it-was-an-accident-whatever' way and resumed wiping. Of course, I retaliated by flicking water at him while nonchalantly passing by to grab more soap.

He whirled around but I was already running the other away. Fang quickly sped after me and flipped the water in his bucket after me. I threw my rags back at him not even bothering to look where they went. As I began tiring, Fang flicked more water at me.

I slowed when I got to the parking lot and tried to flick off as much water as I could, the clothes I was wearing already beginning to stick to my skin. All of a sudden, a whole bucket was dumped on my head and I was dripping in the water from head-to-toe. I wiped the water off my face blinked it away.

"I'll get you!" I shouted to Fang as he sprinted back across the grass. I graves his bucket and went to refill it with water. But Fang was already there, the hose nozzle directed at me. I froze then backed away slowly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You wouldn't dare..."

"Oh," he grinned and reached for the switch. "But I _would_."

The water hit me and I quickly ran away while he chased me down. The hose had a fifty-foot reach as I recall and he was already missing ten of them. Now, I thought as I turned again, I just have to outrun the leftover forty. Oh joy.

"Haha!" I heard his laughter over the water and I began slipping and almost tripping in the wet grass. I was so going to kill Fang later.

[Eight minutes later...]

"Aha!" I shouted pointing the house at him. I had slipped and while he hosed me down, I yanked it away from his unsuspecting fingers and turned the tables. Now I wasn't the only one drenched.

"I surrender!" He shouted as I shot it at it him mercilessly. "I give up!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure!" Then he suddenly charged at me despite the water, and tackled me into the grounds the hose slipped from my fingers easily and he was pinning me down, water dripping off the ends of his hair.

"What do you say?" He seemed to smirk at me, knowing he has the upper ground now.

"_Eat dirt._" I replied calmly.

"I guess we'll have to wait until Hank comes then, don't we?"

Ugh. Hank again. He sure was observant. This would probably owe me yet another week if I didn't finish the windows. Fang's eyes were calm as he waited for my answer. Suddenly, a dazzlingly bright (slash stupid) idea sparked in my mind.

I shot up quickly and kissed the tip of his nose.

He reeled back in surprise and wiped his nose. I sprung up and ran away, my cheeks flaming.

I never did get those windows finished. Fang probably did though after I left.


	6. A Familiar Ache

"How's the service?" JJ asked licking her popsicle. "Dying yet?"

"Not quite," I bit the top of mine off and enjoyed the cool fruity sensation filling my mouth. "It's not all bad."

I had maybe about...two seconds? Yeah, she'll ask -

"Did you meet a someone?"

I rolled my eyes. "Not really, JJ. I mean, I'm working with him - hey, did you know he pulled the fire alarm?"

JJ widened her eyes. "No way! He's such a bad boy...what's his name?"

"Now here's the weird part: he says his name his Fang." I raised an eyebrow.

JJ bit her bottom lip and grinned. "Oh god, Max! He sounds like he's part of a gang or something! Fang...it sounds so badass!"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "If you say so."

"Oh-my-god! Max! Is he cute? Does he have, like, scars? Is he really in a gang?" JJ was practically swooning. "Is his name really Fang? What's he like? Is he like, a total badass and-and does he ride a motorcycle? I wanna meet him!"

I looked at her with a weird expression then sighed. "JJ, he's not a bad person - "

"So he _is_ a badass!"

I shook my head and licked my popsicle. "He's actually a nice guy. I mean, I don't really think he's a badass gang leader or whatnot. I don't really know if he rides a motorcycle or not..."

"But YOU do!"

I flicked my hair. "I know I do. What of it?"

"I know your dad left it for you after he - " she cut herself off before I did. She immediately backpedaled verbally. "I'm so sorry Max! It just kinda slipped out - you know I didn't mean to! I-I didn't mean to being it up...I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me!"

I finished my popsicle and shrugged it off though I felt the familiar pang in my chest whenever _that_ topic was brought up. "Whatever, JJ. I know it was an accident." I glanced at the clock then got up from her couch. "My mom will be home soon; I better head out. See you later, JJ."

"I'm so sorry," she apologized again getting up behind me.

I shook my head and threw away the stick. "It's okay, really. I need to get over it. I'll be fine. So...some other time? I know you wanted me to watch more of your movies."

She smiled as I slipped in my shoes. "Yeah, sure Max. I'll call you sometime."

"Bye JJ," I called as I opened the door.

"See ya, Maximum!" She waved me off then paused as she shut the door. "Do you happen to have Fang's number?"

_"JJ!"_

She stuck her tongue out at me and giggled. "Just kidding!"


	7. Day 10

[ Day 10 ]

.*•.*•.*•.*•.*•.*•.*•.*•.*•.*•.*•.*•.*•.*•.*•.*•.*•.*•.*•.*•.*•

"Hey."

"Hey." I nodded back.

"We're getting the gum off of the desks and chairs today."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"That's going to take hours!" I huffed. "I can't believe we have to do that."

Fang shrugged and handed me a flat-looking tool. "We'd better get started."

I sighed knowing he was right and took it from him. "Where do you think we should start?"

Fang looked down the empty hallway then pointed to the left side. "I think I'll do that classrooms on this side and you do the other half."

"Alright then," I turned and opened the first classroom. "Good luck."

He seemed to give me a small smile. "You too."

I went inside. At least everything was still normal between us.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Yuck," I scraped off another piece of gray-hairy looking gunk off the chair. It had probably been sitting here for years now and gather dust and other crap. I had been through four classrooms and now I was on my last one. I briefly wondered if Fang was doing the middle classroom but thought that if I finished first I should go ahead and do it.

I looked around and checked under one of my my last few chairs. There were only a few now. I scraped off a rather new looking piece of pink gum, flinging it into the garbage can and then getting the neon green piece off as well. Seriously kids, stop putting your gum under desks and chairs - people eventually have to clean it off! As I finished my last desk, I got off my knees and let out a relieved breath. One classroom left to go.

I grabbed my scraper and traveled down the long hallway. It had probably only been an hour or two now. Hank would be back later to check in on us. I would have to finish up the last room quickly so I could go home and make some dinner for myself since my mom was out of town for a couple days. Speaking of days...I have twelve left. I guess it's not that bad. Made a new friend, cleaned the school...I guess it wasn't a total waste of my vacation.

I entered and began scraping the gum off the floor where there was plenty. I don't get it. Why do people spit their gum on the ground as if they're outside? Next time I see someone do that I'll sock'em and make'em pick it up. I'm working too hard to let these floors be spit on. Which reminds me...I think Hank's making us mop the floors tomorrow. Fantastically awesome! I just can't wait! (Sarcasm much?)

"Oh, you're here."

I turned to see Fang in the doorway, scraper in hand. I waved mine in response. "Figured I should do this last room. Same?"

"Yeah," he nodded and started on some desks nearby.

After maybe, ten or fifteen minutes of the sounds of our scrapers scraping away, I began finishing up the chairs. I backed up to stand from my kneeling position only to bump into Fang who was doing the same. We laughed and I got up first, offering him a hand. He took it and stood along side me. I smiled and stretched my arms.

"Tired?" Fang inquired like a gentleman.

"Yeah," I cracked my knuckles and looked around. "A couple more desks and we can go home."

Fang nodded slowly, seemingly contemplating a thought. I studied him a moment longer. His eyes were dark, almost black and his hair was was the same. He had fair skin and a smooth complexion with a chiseled jaw line jutting out and - what am I saying? I looked away quickly and focused on the minute pieces of gunk on my scraper. As long as these ugly blobs of sticky goo kept me away from thoughts of Fang, I'd be safe.

"You wanna go out?" He suddenly blurted.

"W-what?" Well, there goes my clarity of thought.

"To see a movie or something, you know?" Fang seemed a little nervous himself. "I figured maybe it's time for a little break...and I have some tickets from my mom. Do you wanna see something with me?" _Pause._ "As friends, I mean. If it's awkward you don't have to."

"No, not at all," I waved it off with a awkward chuckle. "I mean, It's not awkward. I'd love to see a movie with you." _Ooh, did I **really** say that?_ "It sounds cool. What time?" Play it cool, Max. Don't freak out 'cause this is probably the first time you've ever been asked out by a guy. Well, at least try not to scare this one off.

"Right after this," he suggested. "If you're up to it."

"I'm up for it." I grinned and waved my scraper in the air. "We can just finish this up and then we can go."

He smiled a little. "M'kay. By the way, I never got your number."

I widened my eyes as if I didn't realize that. In fact, I was going to ask him for his number ever since JJ mentioned it. I just didn't know when 'cause I didn't want it to be awkward. Like, _awkward_ awkward.

"Yeah, I'll give it to you," I clumsily got out my phone and quickly displayed it on the screen, handing it to him. "Just copy it down. I'll finish up these desks."

He took it and began typing the numbers into his own phone, handing it back when he was finished. "Here."

"Thanks."

"Let's hurry."

"l'll try."


	8. And away we go!

After Hank inspected all the rooms, we were allowed to go. Of course, he then says, "Don't forget you're mopping tomorrow!"

I sighed. "We know."

"Bright and early!"

"Can't _wait,_ Hank," I said mimicking a overzealous school girl.

When he left, Fang and I looked at each other, making a face simultaneously. We giggled - yeah, we giggled. As in little troublemaker giggling. It was uncanny one could find such a good friend when they have the same interests - having a knack for trouble for starters. Or that trouble looks for us. Ha, either way is fine with me.

"Did you drive here?" He asked.

"Actually, I walked," I didn't live to far and there was no way I was wasting precious gas to come to such a crappy place.

He grinned, pulling out keys from his pocket. "I hope you don't mind my ride then."

_Pleasedon'tbeamotorcycle!Pleasedon'tbeamotorcycle!_ (Though I have to admit, I kinda wanted it to be a motorcycle.)

"This is it," he said as I fantasized in my head.

I looked at the rusty silver bike locked to the metal frame with slight disappointment. I guess this will have to do. I pushed up my hair and sighed. Then heard the roar of an engine. I turned and saw Fang on a black motorcycle, two helmets in hand and that really nice sarcastic-looking grin I had grown accustomed to. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the helmet thinking to myself what an idiot I was for thinking that crummy looking bike was his even for a second. Fang put his on and waited for me to snap mine into place.

"Ready?" He shouted over the noise.

"Yeah!" I shouted back as I settled down in the seat.

"Hold on tight!"

I put my arms around him gingerly, unsure if this could count as awkward holding. What else was I supposed to hold onto? My seat? But he - I swear he did - only laughed at my loose grasp and revved once before speeding out and onto the road. I couldn't help but squeal in surprise, instinctively tightening my arms so I wouldn't fall off. I could once again feel him laugh with the rumble of his chest. I pressed myself closer to him, hoping he didn't do any crazy tricks.

So, Fang owned a motorcycle, I got his number and he had mine. I'm holding onto him for dear life and he's probably enjoying the ride - is it selfish of me to wish that time stopped right here?


	9. It Went Well

I think the movie was okay...well, at least whatever seemed to be playing. I can't really remember because I was trying hard not to focus on the fact that - despite knowing her for a little over a week - I was hanging out with Max. And I actually asked her out this time. I've chickened out at least three times now; ever since she kissed my nose. I kinda started developing those awkward friend feelings of 'like' for her...is that a bad thing? I mean, I don't want to be friend-zoned or whatnot...

"I really liked how she kicked that guys butt out of a window," Max seemed to continue as we exited the theatre.

I nodded and glanced at the bathroom line. It was a little long so I could hold it. Despite going to plenty of movies in my lifetime, I still have yet to master the art of no-bathroom-after-movie. It's as if it's a mechanism only activated during important times - like my time with Max.

"Oh, I'm buying more cotton candy," she grinned. "Want some?"

I nodded my head. "Sure, but I gotta head to the bathroom. I'll be back in five."

"M'kay," she grabbed her wallet from her pocket as she turned. "I'll wait for you by the doors."

"Alright."


	10. Is that a date?

As Fang left for the bathroom, I dashed off to the counter eagerly. I just love cotton candy. It's fluffy, sugary, sweet...it's kinda like heaven in a giant plastic bag - but better.

"Hello, what can I - Max?"

I blinked a few times then laughed lightly. "I'd just like two cotton candies, Ig."

The strawberry blond nodded, tapping it in. He smiled and read off my total before grabbing my cotton candy off the rack. "Do you mind the flavor?"

"Nah," I shrugged. "It's fine. Just pick whatever."

He handed me a purple-y one and a blue one, "Enjoy."

I paid and opened the blue one with relish. "Thanks, Ig. I didn't know you worked here."

"I just got it a month ago," he replied leaning on the counter, seeing as there were no customers. "What about you? How's that volunteer stuff going?"

I thought for a moment as I stuffed the fluffy deliciousness in my mouth, letting it melt into sugary sweet syrup before replying. "It's actually going pretty well. I have a little over a week left before I'm back to snoozing in on weekends and such. I'm actually here with my partner-in-trouble. He's treating me tonight." (Insert a weird _'why-did-I-say-that?'_ grin)

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Already? Who is this guy you're letting get close to you? I've got to meet him."

"I'm not kicking every guys ass when he hits in me, Ig," I laughed again. "At least, not anymore I'm not."

He rubbed his shoulder as if it still ached. "Ouch, Max. That was some hard flip you had there."

"I honestly thought you were that kid - Randell was it?"

He laughed at the faint memory. "Yeah, he's that guy who works out too much and looks like he slicks on jars of gel every morning, right?"

"Yes! That guy!" I ate another piece. "I was just annoyed 'cause he didn't stop hitting on me until I hit on him - literally."

"You're lucky Randell was too proud to admit he got beat up by a girl," Iggy chuckled.

"I guess you could say that," I agreed.

Iggy glanced at his watch then back at me. "Well, we're closing up in a bit; we should catch up. Just like old times."

Just like old times, eh? Sounds tempting...I had fun with Iggy - his real name is Jeff but he somehow got the nickname Iggy. Cute, right? "I - "

"Ready to go, Max?"

I turned around to see Fang with his keys in hand. I glanced back at Iggy and smiled. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"How does Friday sound?" Iggy suggested. "Back at the place where we first met."

"If you don't mind waiting a couple hours," I shrugged, "I can finish my service and get there by maybe one or two."

"Okay," Iggy gave me a gentle smile and glanced at his watch again. "I'll see you Friday then."

"Friday." I agreed before I left with Fang.


	11. Late Friday Night

So I'm Jeff. Or Iggy. Whichever one you prefer. When I saw Max walk out with that guy, I wanted to laugh. I knew Max and Max was not the type of girl who hung out at movies. Max was the type of girl who'd throw popcorn at random people and ask if they liked potatoes. (It was on Halloween...don't ask.) She was the kind of girl that laughed at couples because she thought they were so undeveloped these days. That they threw around the word 'love' around like it was free. Don't get me wrong, I'm not against Max being happy. I'm just surprised at this sudden change.

"...but I guess I prefer unicorns," she was saying. "It's better than getting eaten by zombies."

I blinked then adjusted my glasses. "Uh, what?"

Max rolled her eyes and flicked my forehead. "You asked me about zombies and unicorns. Well, guess what: I hope you're happy with getting trampled by unicorns 'cause I sure ain't saving your - "

"Kiss me."

Max kind of choked on her last words. Her expression turned confused then she got that adorable pout-face of hers when she got annoyed. "Iggy...that was just me being retarded."

I shrugged, giving her a cocky smirk. "I know; but you let me didn't you?"

"I was...I was curious, okay?" Max turned slightly pink. "I just wanted to see what it was like..."

We had this argument a lot. It was amusing. "And what did you say?"

Max mumbled a barely distinct, "I liked it."

"I know," I chuckled when she hit me. "Oh Max..."

"Oh Iggy," she mimicked annoyed.

"Really Max," I tugged on her hair. "It's okay; I know I'm a very undeniably irresistible guy."

"Just shut up or I'll murder you," she grumbled. But I knew she wasn't that mad; just embarrassed as hell.

I only laughed and paused our favorite movie - Lady and the Tramp - grabbing the empty popcorn bowl between us and getting up to go to the kitchen. I popped more popcorn, drumming my fingers on the counter. After a minute or so, Max followed me into the kitchen and hugged me tightly. I looked down in surprise.

She pressed her cheek to my chest and sighed. "Thanks, Iggy. For everything."

•••••••••

[A/N] Ooh, now what?

_~LonelyButLovely_


	12. Day 12

**.:**Day 12**:.**

Bloody fodder. I hate this.

"I could do it, Max," he said once again. "If you'd just let me help..."

"No!" I grunted. "I am perfectly capable doing this myself!"

"If you say so," he shrugged.

I tugged, I pulled, I grunted, and did all that fancy stuff. But to no avail, that stupid _STUPID_ weed would not come out. It was the last weed of the flower patch. The very last weed I would have to deal with. The very last! I hacked at it furiously, cursed like a sailor and only came up frustrated. Fang finished his section - how he does it so quickly is quite the mystery. And Fang knew I hated these tricky little devils in the ground.

"It's been ten minutes Max," he pointed out.

"So?" I wiped my forehead.

"We could try together - "

"I **told you**," I insisted. "I can do it MYSELF!"

This time, he rolled his eyes and got off the bench. Nudging me aside, he grasped the annoying twit of a living annoyance and began wriggling it around, tugging a few times before it came loose with a shower of dirt. He sighed and held it up for me to see. I ignored the smug look and grabbed the little devil spawn from his hand, grumbling under my breath. I glared at dumb thing and threw it across the paved path with annoyance. Fang only snickered as I wiped my hands on my pants.

"Don't laugh at me," I grumped irritably.

Fang patted my head good-naturedly and laughed. "That's too cute, Maxie."

I harrumphed. "Cute? Well, _Fangalator_, I will show you I'm anything but 'cute.'"

"Fangalator?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, gotta problem with that?" I jutted out my chin and crossed my arms.

"Aww, is Maxie having a little fussy fit?" He cooed teasingly.

I held back my urge to hit him and only shifted my stance slightly. "No, I am NOT having a fit. Quit teasing, Fangalator."

"Maxie," he said again with a chuckle.

God, he knows how to get under my skin to well.


	13. I bid you a good night!

_I meant to upload this a couple days ago but my sister kicked me off..._

* * *

"You know what I like about the dark?" Max asked crossing her legs.

I kept my gaze at the starry sky. She decided she was 'sleeping over' at a friends' house. Not too far from town and in a nice secluded woodsy part of where I currently lived. It was practically in my backyard but...it felt pretty special at the moment. We spent most of this day cleaning but settled down eventually and decided to spend the night together. Well, technically, Max said she needed some air to breathe and my ingenious brain thought camping. In a tent. In my backyard. Just. The. Two. Of. Us.

"No, what?"

"Well, it hides things but sometimes...it does it because...they need to be kept hidden, you know?" Max sighed frustratedly. "I can't really describe it but...ugh, forget whatever I said."

"I kind of understand," I nodded to myself. Both of us were outside the tent and sitting on lawn chairs (kudos to my mom) just stargazing like the lovestruck idiots we were. I'm just kidding about the lovestruck part. Kinda. "Kind of like a 'secret' place or whatnot."

"Yeah! Just like that," Max looked over to me with a small smile. "I never would've thought of that. Thanks."

"My pleasure," I tipped my imaginary hat towards her.

We laughed, two sounds throughout the night. "That's what I like about you Fang. You're always a good friend to me."

Uh-oh. Was this that fabled 'friend-zone' men like me got trapped in? Not looking too good, Fangalator. "Friends?" I laughed nervously to myself. "I could say we're more than friends."

I was speaking my thoughts aloud again, wasn't I? The expression on her face confirmed that. Well, it was actually the expression that I probably wasn't seeing. I mean, I hope it's that expression. All I can really see is the back of her head at the moment. Did I say it too soon? Argh, I can't even remember what I said.

"Fang..." she started quietly.

"Uh, yeah?" That's me: smooth-talkin' Fang.

"...I don't meant worry you but there's this thing over there..." she didn't move a muscle. "And it's looking at us...should I be worried?"

"Worried?" I lifted myself slightly to see over her shoulder. Sure enough, two yellow eyes glowed a little bit away in the darkness. "Uh...okay, on the count of three I want you to go into the tent."

"What is it?" Max lifted herself slightly.

I really didn't know but because of a rabid raccoon attack when I was smaller, I didn't want to find out. "Probably an animal but I don't want to take any chances. One...two...go."

Max slowly got up and turned from the chairs, making her way into the tent about ten feet away. I followed, grabbing our light and keeping my eyes on the other pair staring from the woods. I don't particularly like small animals...or big ones for that matter. I looked back at Max as she just entered the tent. I was a couple of feet behind her, took a last glance at the eyes then backed into the tent entrance. I kept my eyes peeled as I zipped the opening shut. I kicked off my shoes and let go of the breath I didn't know I had been holding. Max was already getting comfy with a bag of chips in hand and sitting cross-legged on her sleeping bag. I crawled onto my sleeping bag next to her's and grabbed a few chips, crunching them in my mouth.

"That wasn't anything dangerous, was it?" Max asked biting another chip.

"I'm not too sure," I admitted timidly. "But I don't really like small animals..."

"So you're scared of them?"

I pulled my legs to my chest and looked at her, slightly embarrassed. I then looked away and mumbled, "...yeah."

Max giggled. Ever heard her giggled before? I really find it cute. Now you're probably thinking, '_Max? And cute? They don't even belong in the same sentence!_' She smiled at me playfully. "Aww, the Fangalator's afraid a wittle animal?"

"Shut up, Maxie-Pad," that was a bit rude but I am a man and I need to defend my pride.

"Fangalator's having a fussy fit?" Now she was just throwing my words back at me. That little (***cough*adorable*cough***) prick.

"I am not having a fussy fit," I flicked a chip at her. "I'm merely defending my pride as a man."

"You're a man?" Ah, how did I not see that one coming?

"A very attractive man you say?" I smirked. "Why I most certainly agree."

"Whatever, Fangalator," she rolled her eyes. "I'm going to sleep so I don't have to hear your - "

"Irresistibly, sexy, and incredible voice?" I haha'd like a snotty English man and straightened my flat collar. "Why, you poor thing, I shall sing you a lullaby."

"An incredibly awesome offer I must decline," she mimicked a British accent and slipped into her sleeping bag. "But do go ahead and fall into a river would you? That would be most exhilarating."

"Yet an incredibly awesome offer I must decline," I went into my own sleeping and held my hand on the light for a moment more. "But I bid you a good night, Miss."

"Ditto," she chuckled ending our random but amusing conversation.

* * *

[**A**/**N**] _Feh. Randomness has occurred - it is an invisible virus that comes and goes as it pleases. So is love, fleeting like the seasons. Do ignore my silly sentences for even I don't know where they come from. Let us ruin this proper moment by saying, "Purple-Polka-Dotted-Penis!" and be done with it._

~_LonelyButLovely_


	14. Goodnight, Sunshine

"The other night dear, as I lay sleeping..."

I rolled over in my sleep and sighed. I looked at my watch (yes, a wristwatch), pressing the button for light. It was two-thirty four in the morning. How could Max possibly be awake? And singing? I mean, it wasn't terrible...but it woke me up!

"...I dreamed I held you in my arms..."

And it's a mushy-gushy song. _Blech_.

"When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken," Max sighed. "And I hung my head and cried...

Okay, what kind of happy, lovey-dovey song has lyrics like that? I turned over to face her and sat up, reaching over to tell her I was awake. But she was laying down in her sleeping bag, curled up on her side and sleeping softly. I stared at her for a moment longer, wondering if I just imagined this all.

"You...are my sunshine..." her lips moved as she started in a barely audible voice.

"Max," I whispered. Did she usually sing in her sleep? Was she pulling my leg?

"...my only...sunshine..."

"Max," I whispered with more emphasis.

"You...make me...happy..." she smiled in her sleep which kind paused me for a moment. Was she really sleeping?

"When skies are gray..." I squinted as I turned on the light. She was definitely sleeping. "You'll never know dear..." Max's voice began getting..._depressed_.

"Max!" I shook her before she burst into tears or what not. I don't like dealing with crying girls; let me rephrase that, I can't deal with crying girls. The most I can do is put a hand on their shoulder and tell them to feel better. She began bleating opening her eyes and squinted up at me.

I suppose she said, 'What?' but it came out like, _"Waaaarrr?"_

"Er..." should I tell her? There might be an explanation or something so...in the morning. I smiled sleepily, leaned over to kiss her on the forehead and shut off the light.

"Good night." Max squinted her eyes at him in confusion as he kissed her forehead and went back to sleep. She shook her head silently and closed her eyes again.

"Weirdo."

* * *

[αυτhοr's ηοτε] _Well, the infamous "You Are My Sunshine" makes its reappearance! [BPF reference...] I dunno what my fascination with that song is...it's so lovely and depressing at the same time..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own MR or 'You Are My Sunshine' okay? Bye!_

~ιοηειγβυτιονειγ


	15. Escape Our Doom!

**.:**Day 13**:.**

* * *

"I have a confession." I inhaled deeply. "I believe people should not be able to defecate anymore."

"Max."

"What?"

"Stop complaining and scrub the toilet."

I groaned and scrubbed harder at the dark spots. This was definitely unfair! This was like a janitor's job, not a community service delinquent. I sprayed more bleach and scrubbed again and again. I finally threw the scrubber onto the floor and stood, the toilet automatically flushing. I jumped back, tripping over Fang who was working on the sinks, and knocking both of us over on the tiled floor. I groaned again and rolled over, dusting myself off.

"Sorry," I muttered going to the sinks to wash my bleach-covered hands. I was finished, that stupid ceramic bowl that collected human waste could screw itself. That is the _last_ toilet I am cleaning today. I dried my hands off and threw the paper towels in the waste bin. Fang dumped his bucket into the sink and handed me the rejected scrubber.

"We'll call it a day." Fang exited the bathroom. I quickly followed him to the janitor's closet. I jerked as my belt loop got caught on the lock and scowled, releasing myself and hurrying into the large closet area. It was a really small room with a dim light bulb, shelves of tools and such, and a corner for mopping and spare garbage bins. Fang shelved his bucket with the others and I hung the scrubber on the wall. I checked the small glowing clock on the old desk and sighed. Hank would definitely make us wait the next entire hour to fill our service demands for today!

"What else can we do?" I asked as he made his way back to the door.

"Well." Fang stopped, his hand resting on the doorknob. He turned around slowly. "We can start by figuring out how to escape the closet."

* * *

[αυτhοr's ηοτε]_ I realize that it's been a while. Honestly, I've been so MIA here I forgot about this story! It's so adorable, I really wish I hadn't now that I've read it over again. Sorry everyone!_


	16. An Unexpected Problem

"Are you serious?" Max groaned for umpteenth time.

"At least you're stuck with me," I replied with a half smile.

"Point," she agreed with a resigned sigh - an action she immediately regretted as she flushed and looked away, adding "We're still stuck in a closet," in a gruff tone.

I grinned at my mini triumph.

She suddenly turned to me, hope flickering in her eyes. "Don't you have a phone on you?"

"Yeah," I shifted. "I have it in my pocket..." Pause. "Which is in the classroom."

"Oh."

Her face fell. I cringed hoping she wouldn't cry. Instead she sat down and pulled her knees to her chest. I slid down next to her and nudged her with my elbow. She turned to me, resting her head on her knees.

"You okay?" I raised an eyebrow.

She shrugged. "More or less. I'm sure Hank'll chew us out though."

I laughed, relieved she could still crack jokes. We lapsed into a comfortable silence. I let my head hit the wall gently and closed my eyes, taking deep meditative breaths. I barely exhaled when Max held her head up curiously.

"What're you doing?" She blurted.

I opened my eyes and regarded her for a moment, conflicted on being annoyed for being interrupted or just letting it go. Obviously, I chose the latter.

"Meditating," I replied calmly.

"Why?" Max asked. "You're not claustrophobic are you?"

"I am not claustrophobic," I answered patiently, "I just like it."

"Do you have anger issues? Are you doing the count back from ten thing?" Max kept going. "Or anxiety issues? Are you sure you're not claustrophobic because if you are I'm okay with it. I'm not claustrophobic, I'm afraid of nothing. Well, except spiders. I have reason to be afraid, I mean they could be anywhere and creep me - "

"Max." I stared at her for a moment as she rambled, pulling at her sleeves and nervously fidgeting. "Are you sure you aren't claustrophobic?"

"What? No! I just told you didn't I?" Max laughed shakily. "I'm not claustrophobic I just like moving, that's all. I'm. An arachnophobic kind of person if anything - "

"Max, you realize we might die of carbon monoxide poisoning if you keep wasting our oxygen."

Her eyes widened. "No, please! I'm really not ready to die in a janitor closet, I don't want - "

"Shh," I mustered as much calmness as I possibly could. "As long as you just keep calm - "

A bad choice of words I realized.

She practically exploded. "I am **CALM**. I'm just kinda nervous. Don't talk to me like I'm a little kid!"

"It's okay Max," I said soothingly. "I'm not treating you like a kid, I'm just really quiet. Are you okay?"

"I _am_ fine!" Max's hand flew to her chest, gripping the shirt in a tight fist. "It's getting a little stuffy isn't it?"

Abruptly, I reached out and felt her forehead. She flinched but didn't move. She was hot and clammy, perspiration quickly forming. Her hand let go of the shirt and removed my hand. I widened my eyes. Was it possible she _was_ claustrophobic? Did she even _know_ she was claustrophobic?

"Max, are you okay?" I asked again.

"Y-yeah."

"Don't lie Max."

She shook her head, putting it between her knees. I stared at her for a minute longer, wondering what was wrong with her. I widened my eyes when I heard her sniffle. _Oh_ _no_.

"Max..." I whispered hesitantly. I tentatively out a hand on her shoulder. "Max..."

Almost inaudibly, she swallowed and whispered, "I'm scared."


	17. Dozing Daze

"Deep breaths...?"

It wasn't easy handling claustrophobic Max. And me, well, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. So I just told her the basics of calming down and all that stuff. That breathing technique, and the whole calm and soft tone of voice I was supposed to use.

She began clenching and unclenching her fists. Perspiration dotted her brow. "W-we're stuck! We need help! F-Fang what're we gonna do? I-I-I can't..." her breaths became short and quick again.

I tentatively patted her back. "Um, shh...we're okay. We just have to wait a little bit. Can you do that? Can you wait a little longer?"

"I-I..."

"Deep slow breaths remember? Come'on Max, we're gonna be fine."

Max squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head. "It's getting dark..."

"No, no it's not," I said firmly. I swung in front of her and put my hands on her shoulders. "Look at me."

Max shook her head, her fists curling into her hair.

I rubbed her shoulders and gently murmured, "We'll be okay. Max, you hear me? We are going to be okay. Nothing is going to happen to you. We will be fine."

"I - "

"Max," I forced her chin up. Her eyes were wide, her skin was as white as a sheet, and her skin was clammy to touch. I swallowed nervously but didn't let her know I was just as scared as she was. I was scared for her. "You. Will. Be. Okay. Understood?"

A shaky nod.

"Just look at me," I instructed. "Look only into my eyes and just keep your focus on them. Don't look at anything else, don't even _think_ about anything else. You will be okay, I am here. I am not leaving you."

"Y...yeah," she took slow breaths, her eyes becoming focused on mine. My reflection surprised me, I saw a mini face of myself and the seriousness struck me as strange. Mentally shaking my head, I kept my steady gaze on her eyes, hoping that she wouldn't burst into tears.

Minutes passed between us, her eyes becoming tired and her breaths slowing. Eventually, her eyelids fluttered shut and stayed that way. I exhaled relief and sat back on my butt, my knees aching from being in the stuff position.

I leaned back and rested my head on the wall opposite of her, my legs partly going around hers. I glanced the clock and realized there were about thirty minutes left. I looked back at Max once more, confirmed she was dozing, and let my eyes shut.


End file.
